Teenagers
Throughout most of the 20th century, teenagers were deemed to be more rebellious individuals that rebelled from their parents. They were known to wear clothing that parents don't approve of, they listened to rebellious music and believed many political/moral beliefs that differentiated from their parents. For example, teenagers rebelled with more liberal beliefs and wanted to be different than the conservative parents counterparts. The late 1970s and 1980s teenagers did not rebel as much, but they rebelled in a way of going out and partying while not staying at home. That turned out to be in the opposite in the 1990s and the 2000s when teenagers rebelled to be less clean and wholesome, and more alternative, slobbish, non-corporate, grungy, and not coming out of the house playing video games. The 2000s seen a teenage rebellion of many subcultures and the internet was a use of rebellion. Facebook and MySpace were not websites parents approved of and went on in the 2000s, while it is now a expected thing that the parents are doing than the teenagers, making these sites more "not cool". Teenagers in the 2010s are resorting to more different forms of social media such as Instagram and Snapchat, or just going against social media completely. The 2010s and in the future will see a more different form of teenage rebellion. Teenagers were considered trashy and aloof in the 2000s will become more intelligent and nicer in the 2010s. While the 2000s was an emphasis on cliques (think Mean Girls), 2010s teenagers will see a more emphasis on equality, community, and conformity. Today's teenagers are more socially aware of contemporary issues such as protecting the environment as they were before, thanks to the internet and social media. A focus on individualism will be more common in the future as buying yourself into popularity becomes a thing of the past. Teenager rebellion will be in a different form. Parents will suggest teenagers to be part of a group, while many of them chose their own friends and did things on their own. Adults might think teenagers are weird characters. Many teenagers wilL have their own group of friends that share common interests as opposed to a bunch of teenagers that dressed a like and rebelled together. Teenagers will become more independent and nicer than their parents. Many teenagers will become more independent and responsible, and will be more focused on career and education along with being involved with their school and community. High school will be based on going into more clubs and not as much athletic and musical. Teenagers will be more friendly to other cultures and not as discriminatory as their parents and older siblings. Drug and alcohol and rebellion will decrease. Many teenagers in the 21st century will use more alternative education methods. Traditional schooling will be for the jocks and the drama geeks, while more independent teenagers may use the virtual high school and self learning while learning things they want. High schools will be similar to that of Finland, which are more seamless and relaxed, and not as compact as the traditional Fast TImes at Ridgemon High High School.The amount of students that were in a traditional high school will be at a all time low by 2030, making a socioeconomic divide of teenagers and schooling. Many alternative teenagers will be using a more independent high school system, since they are non-conformist themselves and they have their own beliefs that go against conformist jock dominated school social norms. The ones going to the public school system will be considered the conformists, such as the ones in interscholastic sports, interscholastic music and theatre contests, and the highest level of high school society. It will be boiled down to preps and jocks, and theatre kids in other words. Teenagers will also be more social activists. Many teenagers will be less selfish and will begin to start humanitarian causes to help other people in places of need. Teenagers will also be more business orientated, with the lack of jobs for teenagers because of automation and safety regulations, teenagers may have to find their own source of opportunity. Many teenagers will be tinkerers in a garage starting something new or jamming around in their bedroom. The opportunities are endless. Teenagers will be less discriminatory because of the non-mandatory public school options making them not as worried about what clique they are in since the school they go to determines their clique. PSEO option will become widespread in the United States, for high school students that want more freedom and responsibility than their high school and believe that should be treated like adults. Many older students of their graduating class and adult high school students may go PSEO since it fits their age and maturirty, along with a kick start with the "basic education" high schools are given now. Music for teenagers will not be worshipped as they were in previous generation. An overobsession of music downloading in the early 21st century will backfire and include more listening to radio and seeing live bands to "discover" new music. Category:Needs Picture